A very common problem in data transmission, which is effected by electromagnetic radiation for example from a transmitter unit to a receiver unit, is that disturbances caused for example by electromagnetic radiation occur in a wavelength range, which borders the wavelength range used for data transmission.
It could thus be helpful to reduce or completely avoid these disturbances.